


are you KITTEN me?

by zayndotcom



Series: in which jaebum and bambam are cat hybrids [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Scent Marking, and mark is confused, background ot7, jaebam are also cat hybrids, jaebam are fighting over mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: the day jype decided to put not just one cat hybrid into got7, buttwo, was the day that everyone should had started preparing for something like this to happen. actually, now that mark is thinking about it, he's surprised that something didn't happen earlier. but nowhe'sapparently paying the price for everyone's collective negligence, and as hissing and insults are being thrown above his head, he wonders pitifully as to whyhewas the one who had to suffer. couldn't it have been jackson?or in which jaebum and bambam are hybrids, mark is confused and slightly scared for his life and everything can be solved with just a little bit of cuddling.





	are you KITTEN me?

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, why did i write this? this is so self indulgent, the though of hybrid jaebum and bambam was so cute i couldn't help myself. instead of finishing my other 50 wip i wrote this.
> 
> set sometime before just right i think, idk lol. 
> 
> hope u enjoy!
> 
> (im sorry for the awful pun in the title but i couldnt come up with anything better. i come back and edit this later im sorry if its ugly)

the day jype decided to put not just one cat hybrid into got7, but _two_ , was the day that everyone should had started preparing for something like this to happen. actually, now that mark is thinking about it, he's surprised that something didn't happen earlier. but now _he's_ apparently paying the price for everyone's collective negligence, and as hissing and insults are being thrown above his head, he wonders pitifully as to why _he_ was the one who had to suffer. couldn't it have been jackson?

when mark packed up all of his belongings in l.a. and moved to korea to join a boy group, the last thing he ever expected from this decision was to become part of some kind of territory war between two hybrids- he actually never thought that was something he had to worry about... ever? and yet here he is, sharp claws dangerously close to his neck and another set of claws digging into his arm, shouting from both sides as two hybrids fought over _him_? because that's apparently the life he's living now. great.

mark hisses (not literally, like jaebum currently is) when a nail gets a little too familiar with the skin on his forearm and tries to bat it away. this seems to only make jaebum cling on tighter, which then makes bambam do the same and all mark can do is wince and pray that they don't grip hard enough to draw blood. mark's fearing for his life at this point, he hopes he can make it out of this unscratched but its seeming less and less likely the longer the fight goes on . 

is it too late to pack up and move back home? 

as the shouting continues and the fangs come out, mark supposes it is. 

***

like mark said, it all started the day that jype put jaebum and bambam into a boy group together. what made them thing _that_ would be a good idea, mark hasn't got a clue. it wasn't unheard of for hybrids to be in groups now-a-days- god! it wasn't the 1800s anymore- but it's usually only one hyrbid and it's not really that common. mostly because hybrids make up quiet a small number of the population in korea and the likelihood of one wanting to become a singer and joining a company is pretty low. 

it's not that jaebum and bambam were the only hybrids in jype, but there definitely weren't that many. mark would guess there had been about ten hybrid trainees overall, maybe more. but jaebum and bambam just so happened to be the only two cat hybrids. which, looking back on it, was probably why jype thought jaebum and bambam could handle being in a group together- same dna and all that.

hybrids are pretty in korea. cat hybrids, from what mark could tell, are particular uncommon. korea's hybrid population tended to be mainly exotic mammal breeds, rather than your typical household pet. while in america, it was much more likely to see a cat or dog hybrid walking down the street than an elephant hybrid. hybrids are also a lot more common place in the u.s. mark had been friendly with a few back in high school, while the rest of the members hadn't even seen a hybrid in real life before joining jype. 

jaebum and bambam, for being the only of their kind in the company, didn't relate very well in most aspects. jaebum lived up to the stereotypes of most cat hybrids- sleeps any chance he can get, cold and distant at first, not very touchy, but once he warmed up to you he's the clingiest person ever (mark has been on the receiving end of this more times than he can count). bambam on the other hand is the complete opposite- loud and playful, demands attention nearly constantly, demands affection, open and friendly (mark had his suspicious that bambam was more of a kitten hybrid than a cat one).

bambam always seemed to be more comfortable with the feline side of himself, he wasn't afraid to purr or hiss or, in instances where he wanted attention or to just be annoying, mewl. while jaebum was a lot more reserved and for the most part, if it wasn't for his tail and ears, would seem one hundred percent human. it's not until you get to know him that he lets himself open up and show the not so human side of himself. mark would put this down to bambam's mother and brother also being hybrids and jaebum growing up with no siblings or parents whom could relate to him fully. he apparently inherited his traits from his great grandmother, somehow... mark's a high school dropout so all this sci-ency bullshit flies right over his head. 

one thing that both jaebum and bambam have in common though is their nearly dangerous levels of possessiveness. mark's not sure whether that came from the hybrid part of themselves or the human, he fears it might be a deadly combination of them both. most hybrids are territorial and the one's mark had met are generally possessive over their belongings or their home/room- mark was once partnered up with a dog hybrid in middle school to do a history project and when he made a grab for the girl's pencil case to borrow a pen he got growled at and slapped away (he definitely didn't cry so much after this incident that his mother had to come in to collect him.. _nooo_ ), but he had thought that this had just been a particularly intense scenario, made more dramatic by things like puberty and the stress of school. 

until he met bambam and jaebum.

yes, both were extremely possessive over their own possessions, lord knows that no one would dare walk into youngjae's and jaebum's shared bedroom without explicit permission from jaebum himself if you didn't want your dick ripped off by way too sharp claws, and mark doesn't even want to think of what bambam would do if anyone ever touched his precious throw pillows on his bed. along with the many other weird unspoken rules the rest of the members had to get used to because they didn't have the ' _hybrid_ _sense_ ', as bambam calls it. but mark had been half expecting these sorts of things when it was announced that he would be in a band with  _two_ hybrids. 

the one thing mark hadn't been expecting was their possessiveness over  _people_. 

in their trainee days it wasn't as noticeable, not for mark anyway. he tended to drift around a lot back then, never sticking to one group of friends for very long (probably why this whole... _thing_ is even a thing is the first place, so he's the one to blame really for this all). but looking back on it now, mark feels stupid for not noticing the signs sooner. 

both jaebum and bambam had set out their  _hybrid rules_ and yet, when it came to certain people, those rules didn't matter.

mark doesn't think he's ever seen jinyoung ask permission to go into jaebum's room, hell he doesn't even knock most of the time, just waltzes right in like he owns the place. and mark had just assumed that the 'need leaders permission' rule didn't extend to youngjae because... you know, it is his room too. but now, mark can vaguely remember jaebum  _insisting_ to share a room with the younger which is... weird. and there have been a few times where the seven of them have gathered into the lounge area to watch a movie, for 'band bonding' purposes, and while lying on the coach jaebum would allow either jinyoung or youngjae (sometimes both) to pet his hair, but anytime jackson would make a reach for him the leader would hiss and swat his hand away. 

it's not as noticeable with bambam considering how outgoing he is, mark has seen the younger beg  _strangers_ to scratch his ears for him, but it is still present. like the special blanket his mother made him that bambam won't let anyone near, expect- mark always sees yugyeom wrapped up in it when the heating in the dorm is acting up, and whenever jackson's comes down with a cold bambam would wrap the older up in it as he frets like a mother hen. mark has definitely seen bambam's precious pillows on both yugyeom's bed and jackson's, and yet whenever youngjae complains about bambam stealing all the couch cushions and makes to take them back the younger would literally fight him to the ground until one of the others step in to stop what would probably become a bloodbath. 

but, where does that leave himself? mark can't think of any particular time where he has been completely exempted from the  _hybrid rules_ , but also there are incidents where the rules have been... twisted? for him. though mark couldn't just walk into jaebum's room whenever he wanted, he  _was_ allowed to step inside the room, unlike jackson, yugyeom and bambam. he was also allowed to pet jaebum on occasion, usually when youngjae or jinyoung wasn't around and not for very long but it was still something. same goes for bambam, mark might not be allowed to burrito himself in bambam's special blanket, but bambam would share it with him if they were sitting beside each other on the couch, and if they were lying on bambam's bed together bambam would push one of his precious throw pillows under his head so he wouldn't completely destroy his spine. 

all little, small things that mark hadn't even noticed until he really thought about it. but the question still remains,  _where does this leave him in all of this_ _?_

***

mark position in all of this is a bit more... complicated. and is apparently why this whole fight broke out in the first place. 

mark, if asked, would describe himself to being equally close with both bambam and jaebum. during his trainee days jaebum became a close friends of his and mark saw bambam as he little brother. it seems that both bambam and jaebum felt the same and because neither could defend why they were closer to mark, they came to an agreement. as they had both... ' _claimed_ ' their two one respective members of the group before they debuted they decided to come to the conclusion that rather than fighting over who got to put their... ' _claim_ ' on mark, they would just leave him as some sort of weird middle man. neither jaebum's nor bambam's. just... there. and now, one of them had broken those extremely important rules, which explains the current shit storm. kind of. 

or at least that's what mark is getting from the shouted argument happening at this current moment. 

"okay!" he finally interrupts the two fighting hybrids, causing them both to freeze at the sound of his outburst, ears twitching and tails swaying aggressively as they continue to glare at each other, "what the  _fuck_ is 'claiming' and please don't tell me it's sexual?" 

jaebum scoffs and drops mark's arm, leaving little red imprints from his claws in their wake, "it's not sexual you idiot, do you know anything about cat hybrids?" 

mark shrugs and bambam snorts, the breath from his mouth tickling mark's neck as the younger nuzzles his face into the junction between his shoulders. his hands finally fall from where they were wrapped around his neck and mark breathes a little easier now that he doesn't have sharp claws next to his vital arteries. 

"stop that," jaebum hisses, like literally hisses, and smacks bambam on the back of the head. bambam looks up and hisses back, ears flattening into his hairs.

it's all so cute mark thinks he's going to throw up. mark feels that if he said this out loud he would definitely be coming out of this with more than a scratch. 

"' _claiming_ '" bambam makes a face which mark thinks is the younger's attempt at mocking him and he feels mildly offended by it, "is basically when a cat,or any i guess i can't speak for everyone, hybrid marks a person through scent or... other ways, to let the rest of the hybrid world know that 'hey, this person is my property so fuck off'," bambam emphasis with what mark assumes is a demonstration of this ' _claiming_ ' by rubbing his cheek against mark's, before nuzzling his face down the side of his neck. it tickles and makes mark feel warm and fuzzy. 

jaebum makes a completely outraged huffing sound, " _bambam_." 

his voice is dangerously low, long past his ' _i'm the leader so do what i say_ ' voice and is now hitting uncharted territories. he grabs mark's arm and tries to pull him away but bambam clings on tight, looking completely unaffected by jaebum's frankly terrifying gaze. 

"erm," mark speaks up, hoping that breaking the silence would defuse some of the tension. it doesn't. "that kind of sounds like something you need, i don't know, consent for?" 

both jaebum and bambam look offended now. oops. 

"it's just something that happens naturally, you fool," jaebum says, and even as he's speaking to mark his eyes never truly leave bambam out of his glare. he honestly looks like a cat waiting for the chance to jump on its prey. mark does not want to be in the middle of this. "if you're close to someone you'll mark them unintentionally, it's seconds nature to us. we like to let the world know what is ours and that if they want to harm what is ours, they'll have to go through us first." 

jaebum's eyes are intense and his tail twitches with his words. mark wonders if he's ever strangled someone with his tail before. 

"but," bambam adds in, "in case you were wondering, we did ask the others for their permission to mark them because we tend to go a little... overboard," he blushes a little bit but doesn't look very sorry about it. 

jaebum scoffs, " _we_ _?_ don't drag me into this." 

"yes i will drag you into this!" bambam exclaims, his eyes tighten from where they are wrapped around mark's shoulders and he winces, no one warned him that hybrids had super human strength. " _you_ are the one who started this," he wags a finger in front of jaebum's face and mark watches in poorly concealed shock when jaebum snaps at it, teeth dangerously close to catching bambam's finger. the younger hybrid hisses, eyes flattening as he tenses and mark quickly holds him close. the last thing they need it to have an all out brawl in the lounge, again. jinyoung was angry enough the first time that happened. 

"what do you mean he started?" mark asks, slightly afraid of the answer. he so far out of his depth, where there hell is jinyoung and his ability to calm anyone down in seconds when you need him. 

"hyung  _scent marked you_ ," bambam frowns deeply, the betrayal on his face is so strong mark would swear that someone had gone into his room and thorn up all of his throw pillows. 

scent marking must be the same thing as claiming he assumes when no other explanation is offered up. mark wonders if this has anything to do with the fact that he and jaebum had fallen asleep together on the coach after mark had spent the majority of the night raking his fingers through jaebum's hair and the younger purred on top of him, which mark so rarely ever got to experience.

jaebum looks sheepish now, rage slowly drifting from his face, "i- i didn't mean to!," is his sound argument and bambam doesn't look convinced, "it just happened, i didn't do it on purpose." 

bambam's pouting now but his ears are rising and he's grip on mark is loosening, "but he  _stinks_ of you, and that's not fair! we  _promised_. i thought he was jinyoung or youngjae when i walked in." 

"we all stink of each other, bambam," jaebum says but bambam just rolls his eyes. 

"don't play stupid, hyung. you know what i mean, he smelled like he was  _yours_ and he isn't! he's not allowed to be," bambam nuzzles his neck again and mark suppresses a giggle at the sensation. 

"yeah well now you've got your stink all over him," jaebum grumbles, but his tails isn't swishing aggressively anymore so mark feels like they might have gotten over the most heated part of the argument, "you over powered my scent ages ago and now he just smells like he's  _yours_ _."_

bambam looks smug and jaebum halfheartedly snarls at him. it seems like their leader has lost all the fight in him and is now just looking dejected as bambam continues to cover mark in his scent. 

this whole conversation about how he smells has made mark feel vaguely uncomfortable but he pushes that aside, some things are always going to sound weird to him based purely on the fact that he's not a hybrid so he will never truly understand how hyrbids works, this isn't the issue. the issue is _mark_. cleary being the middle man isn't working for either of the hybrids anymore, and having this much tension in the band, especially with a comeback on the horison, isn't good so they need to find a solution for this problem as soon as possible.

good thing for everyone, mark has a plan.

"how about i just be both of yours?"

jaebum and bambam freeze from where they were having an intense staring contest with each other.

"what?" they say.

"i can just be both of yours. rather than being nobody's, or just being one of yours, i can belong to both of you, equally." mark says, watching as bambam takes a step back from him to stand with jaebum. they both look at him, unblinking, and mark's starting to get a little worried that he's broken them.

"that's-" jaebum speaks up first, ears twitching,"that's not how it works, we can't _both_ claim you." bambam nods in agreement, tails swaying nervously behind him.

"sure you can, if you both spend equal time cuddling and... scent marking me, and you both are close enough to me then i don't see the problem," mark shrugs, "or better yet, we can do the scent marking stuff together, all three of us. the couch is big enough to fit us all." 

mark doesn't see any faults in his plan, jaebum and bambam can get over their hybrid senses induced tension and mark can get some cuddling and nap time in, on a regular basis if this all works out. maybe they could eventually extend this to the rest of the band and they could puppy pile- he means, cat? pile, kitten pile?- in the lounge together, all seven of them. 

"b-but, bambam and i-" jaebum begins but mark doesn't even let him finish. 

"don't act like you and bambam have never rolled around here with each other, doing all sort of weird hybrid stuff. i might not have your sense of smell, but i do have  _eyes_ ," mark rolls said eyes and the two hybrids freeze again, blood draining from their face as they both being to scramble out protests. 

" _what are you talking about- we have never- i-_ "

" _hyung, you're lying- you can't have- when-"_

mark just laughs and brushes off their excuses, "that doesn't matter now," he says, making his way over to the couch and laying down, "are we doing this or not?" he pats the leather, "i call middle spoon." 

jaebum and bambam eye each other, then mark, and then each other again before the both sigh and make their way over to the coach, tails between their legs in defeat. mark grins, feeling victorious and very ready to cuddle and nap with two of his favorite people, no one better say he doesn't know how to solve conflict ever again. 

***

hours late got4 are frozen in the doorway, eyes locked onto the scene on the coach where the other three members of their band are sleeping soundly.

"is that?-" yugyeom beings to ask but gets shushed harshly by jinyoung. 

they watch with baited breath as bambam's ears twitch at the sound and jaebum's tail flicks, before it coming back to rest again the younger hybrid's hip. mark looks completely undisturbed by the sound, snuggled up between to two hybrids, jaebum's pressed up against his back and bambam half draped over his front. his hand is still tangled in bambam's hair, probably from when he was playing with it before he feel asleep. 

jinyoung creeps forwardly slowly, phone in his hand and he snaps a photo of the three. he passes the phone to jackson, who quickly sends it into the group chat for yugyeom and youngjae to download, while jinyoung takes the blanket discarded on the ground and cover the hybrids and mark with it. 

"now," he whispers, shooing the rest of them down the hall, "off the bed with the rest of you, and don't forget to save multiple versions just in case any of them get their hands on our phones." 

and with that he turns to walk to his room as well, smiling fondly as he switches off the lights, leaving the three sleeping members snoring on the coach. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im making this into a series, im just warning yall. i actually have the next part planned out so... 
> 
> if anyone wants to send me pics of jaebum or bambam with cat ears for ... ''''inspiration'''' come do that on tumblr @phanficing or just come say hello i dont mind. i have twitter too but its trash (@changkyunwhy) 
> 
> also if u have any suggestions or prompts u want to see for this au u can send them to me on tumblr as well, or just write them in the comments.
> 
> anyway hope u liked whatever this is, kudos and comments mean everything to me!!


End file.
